Colonel Stars and Stripes
Sal Bertolinni was an ex-mafia enforcer member turned masked vigilante called Colonel Stars and Stripes. He was the founder and 1st leader of the superhero team, Justice Forever, until his death. Biography ''Kick-Ass He was only mentioned as "Sal" by Frank D'Amico's right-hand-man Big Joe, who found his phone, and he was thought to have been killed during an assault by the vigilante Kick-Ass, although unbeknownst to his fellow gang members at that time, it was Big Daddy who carried out the assault. However, he survived, and at some point after this, he decided to turn away from a life of crime, and he became a born again Christian. Kick-Ass 2 Colonel Stars and Stripes was inspired by Kick-Ass's actions against the D'Amicos. He dons the persona of Colonel Stars and Stripes, adopts a dog named Eisenhower to aid in his endeavors, and founds the superhero group Justice Forever, training new members of the group, including Kick-Ass himself, in between superhero activities. After weeks of successful activity, including breaking up a large prostitution ring, he is tracked down by the Toxic Mega Cunts. The Colonel is seen unfolding the Teams new logo onto the table before the Toxic Mega Cunts invade their hideout. The Mother Fucker recognizes him as Sal Bertolini, and comments on the Colonel's past in his father's organization; the Colonel simply says "I used to hang out with a lot of losers." To send a message to the other heroes, the Mother Fucker orders Mother Russia to cut off the Colonel's head. Colonel Stars and Stripes' final words are the choked defiant cry of "Justice Forever.." as Mother Russia traps his head in between her leg and then snaps his neck, ending his life before she decapitates his dead corpse. Legacy After the Colonel's murder, a police masacre (of ten policemen) leads to a large-scale pursuit of masked vigilantes by the police. Villains and heroes alike were arrested without discrimination, forcing members of Justice Forever to go into hiding. However, after Kick-Ass' father was murdered on the Mother Fucker's orders, Justice Forever rounded up every single costumed hero in the city to take down the Toxic Mega cunts. Eisenhower fought by the side of Kick-Ass and Night-Bitch in the final showdown, the dog initiating it alongside Kick-Ass. The Remembering Tommy duo wielded the Colonel's signature stars-and-stripes bat in the battle to honor his sacrifice. Kick-Ass avenged the Colonel by defeating the Mother Fucker. After Justice Forever won the battle, they said that the Colonel would be proud of them. Skills and Abilities To be added.. Relationships *Frank D'Amico - Former Boss *Eisenhower - Pet/Ally *Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass - Ally *Doctor Gravity - Ally *Night Bitch - Ally *Insect Man - Ally *Remembering Tommy - Ally *Moon Bird - Ally *Rocket Man - Ally *Chris D'Amico/The Motherfucker - Enemy *Mother Russia - Enemy and Killer Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Kick-Ass 2'' (First appearance) - Jim Carrey Behind the scenes *Both the comic book version of Colonel Stars and Lieutenant Stripes are amalgamated into one character for the film adaption of Kick-Ass 2, ''thus making Colonel Stars and Stripes. * In the film adaption, Instead of having a brother Lieutenant Stripes, Colonel Stars and Stripes instead has a sister. * He doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Kick-Ass, due to him knowing Big Daddy the superhero who apparently killed him in the first film. * It is unknown if he or the rest of the team knew about Kick-Ass and Night Bitch's sexual relationship. * Because he's a born again Christian, he hates bad language, and people taking God's name in vain, he mostly has to remind Battle Guy of this. * Just like his comic counterpart he wears a camouflaged military uniform and green mask. * Unlike his comic counterpart, he owns a dog named Eisenhower, not Sophia. Although, there's an extended scene on the Blu-ray/DVD stating that Sophia is actually the dog's secret identity. * The uniform he wears is used by the British Armed Forces. * Mark Millar posted on his "''Millar World" blog that Jim Carrey had accepted the role as Colonel Stars and Stripes in Kick-Ass 2. ::: "Matthew Vaughn, Jeff Wadlow and I did a conference call with Jim a couple of weeks back and we've been itching to talk about this ever since because the energy Jim’s going to bring to Colonel Stars has me buzzing as much as Nic Cage with Big Daddy. Nic is really good friends with Jim Carrey and it’s well known to everyone that Jim loved the first movie, so we've been talking very informally about this for a little over two years now. We didn't quite know what Jim was going to be doing in the sequel, but the entire team loves him to bits and I’ve been a fan since I first saw him." ::: Gallery Kick-ass-2-jim-carrey-aaron-johnson1.jpg|Official image released for Kick-Ass 2 featuring Colonel Stars and Stripes and Kick-Ass. Kick-ass-2-jim-carrey-aaron-taylor-johnson-magazine-scan.jpg|Colonel Stars and Stripes with Kick-Ass. 5684 KA2 00004 R3 V2 CROP.jpg|"Yeah! There's a dog on your balls!" Online-600x800 JC-Close AW 24772-KickAss-2.jpg Colonelsns.png BI3TR99CMAAFw3S.jpg 6.jpg Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Heroes Category:Dead Characters Category:Justice Forever Category:Killed by Mother Russia Category:Superheroes Category:Former Villains